In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,864 and 3,204,676 there is described apparatus for stacking and weighing-while-conveying slices of cold cuts coming from the discharge end of the slicing machine. The stacker of such apparatus embodies mating paddles having vanes or blades which are stopped to receive a selected number of slices. When the selected number of slices have been deposited on the vanes by the slicing machine, the paddles are flipped to deposit the accumulated stacked slices onto the receiving surface of a weigh conveyor.
While the apparatus of the type disclosed in the foregoing patents has proven to be eminently satisfactory, it is desirable to upgrade their operation and efficiency. A dual speed stacker rotated by a clutch drive has been in use, but such stacker has certain shortcomings. The dual speed stacker assembly and motor drive of the present invention is an improvement over the stacker of the aforesaid patents and stackers now in use.